


Curious

by taronfanfic



Series: Madderton [3]
Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfanfic/pseuds/taronfanfic
Summary: Richard finally forces Taron to sit down and watch Bodyguard. The tension and teasing are a lethal combination.





	1. Chapter 1

“Rich! Richard, are you in?” Taron called out as he walked up to Richard’s front door which had been left ajar. It was only yesterday that he’d had a text come through inviting him to go over to Richard’s for what he thought was going to be a civilised meal with a few of his other friends. The smarter black shirt he’d paired with his jeans seemed like a safe outfit choice and he’d grabbed a bottle of red wine from his growing collection to take along as a contribution. There was no response to Taron’s call, so he pushed the door open and stepped inside, half expecting to see that Richard’s hall way had been trashed by opportunistic thieves, but even more surprising was that it appeared tidier than ever.

“Rich?” Taron called out again as he closed the door behind himself and walked through into the kitchen, placing the wine bottle down on the side before hearing the thuds of heavy footsteps making their way quickly down the stairs.

“Shit, shit shit… Hi!” Richard beamed suspiciously widely as he lingered in front of Taron. His hair was styled to perfection, but he was dressed more casually with a simple white long-sleeved t-shirt contrasting against his black jeans.

“You good, mate?” Taron asked with half a laugh at Richard’s sudden appearance.

“Mmmhm.”

“Front door was left open,” Taron pointed back down the hall. “Anyone could have walked in here!”

“Shit. Yes, I erm… got distracted.”

“Should I be worried?” Taron’s suspicions grew with his frown.

“Worried?”

“Where’s everyone else and what aren’t you telling me? You’re acting shifty, Madden.”

“Ahhh, well,” The cheekiness returned to Richard’s face as he reached his hand out for Taron’s shoulder. “I should come clean now. It’s just gonna be us tonight, but if I’d have told you that from the start you wouldn’t have come.”

“Course I would!” Taron stepped in a gave Richard a quick hug. “Always got time for you.”

“Awww. But have you though? Because literally everyone else I know has managed to put aside six, or more like six and a half, hours for me. But not yet you!”

“I mean, that’s incredibly specific but I guess I can stay that late tonight.”

“Good, not that I was planning on doing this all in one go…” Richard turned away and pulled two wine glasses down from a cupboard.

“Is this? Are you?… Should my mind be going in that direction again seeing as you’ve set this up to be specifically just us, or?” The string of questions Taron fired off were only met with Richard’s giggle which did nothing to aid his confusion.

“I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t considered something like that happening somewhere down the line, especially now I’ve seen you put a shirt on for me, but it’s not the main plan if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Right…”

“Relax,” Richard pressed a quick kiss to Taron’s temple as he moved around him and then opened the door through to his living room. “Come on, bring your wine. I’ve got snacks and it’s all ready to go.”

“Netflix and chill.” Taron shook his head in relief as he let out the anxious tension he’d been holding from not knowing quite what to expect. “You should have told me that from the start, I’m always down for an evening on the sofa.”

The curtains were already drawn and Richard pulled the door closed behind Taron. A single lamp in back corner and the brighter glow from the TV screen on the wall lit the room as the Netflix menu flicked around, revealing to Taron what else Richard was half way through watching.

“Ahh you’ve not finished Queer Eye yet!” He leant forward and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl on the table before making himself at home on Richard’s sofa.

“Not yet, but I’m in charge of the remote tonight and that’s not on the cards.” As he moved through the menu to his favourite shows he stayed standing and took a quick side glance down to Taron when the cover image for Bodyguard appeared on screen.

“Oh now I see, now I get it. That’s why it had to be a set-up! You’re finally getting me to watch the bodyguard.” Taron smiled knowingly before throwing a piece of popcorn into the air and catching it in his mouth.

“No more excuses needed, and to make it even better you get to watch it whilst sitting next to me!”

“Get a kick out of watching yourself, do you?” Taron asked with very heavy suggestion. 

“No, shut up! I’ll be watching you more than it slash me anyway.” Richard replied as he sat down next to Taron. “And don’t worry, you’re looking handsome tonight so I’m more than happy with the view, I’m not going to get bored.”

“Go on, get on with it.” Taron shot Richard a flirtatious look back and they both laughed at how easy it was to flirt with each other.

As the opening few minutes of the first episode started to play out they watched the screen together, but it didn’t take long for Richard’s eyes to drift down to Taron’s thighs and the way his jeans clung tightly to his shape. The tension on screen built rapidly and before long Taron was leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. He was totally absorbed into the show and barely blinking or breathing as he watched the scene on the train unfold. Richard remained sat back and relaxed, smiling to himself at Taron’s reaction and preparing for the outpour of tension later on.

“Bloody hell this is good,” Taron sat back and sighed as the episode ended. “You’re totally going to end up shooting her.”

“Am I?” Richard questioned with a knowing grin.

“Well, David slash Dave is.”

“What makes you think the glock will be my, his, weapon of choice?” Taron paused with his wine glass in hand as he carefully considered his reasoning.

“He clearly knows how to handle it. Got a strong grip and plenty of experience from the looks of things.”

“We’re still talking about the glock, right?” Richard laughed before letting the second episode start to play.

Once again Taron was fixated by the drama unfolding on screen, sitting forward and covering his mouth with his hands as the tension built. As Richard knew what was coming next he found himself biting his lower lip and watching Taron’s facial expressions closely. He let out a tiny giggle as Taron jumped back with the sudden gunshots and swore under his breath. Before long Taron’s hand was gripping against Richard’s knee as the adrenaline rushed around his body. He loved how invested and focused he was. He loved the way Taron was just as expressive on and off screen, frowning, gasping and almost talking aloud to himself as he started to piece the plot together. He couldn’t help himself when the sexual tension started to build.

“Don’t you dare!” Taron kept his voice hushed as he couldn’t take his eyes off the screen. “No, you’re not meant to fuck her… Rich, come on!” He turned to look at Richard with his mouth wide open in shock.

“Didn’t go for my glock afterall!” Richard giggled and received a slap to the top of his thigh in reply.

“Don’t make me hate you, I don’t want to keep watching if I’ll end up hating you.”

The silence fell between them as the light was shed on the first plot twist and Taron started to grin.

“Okay, maybe it’s not all bad. You’ll do the right thing, just don’t fuck her again else this will get so messy.” Taron warned Richard and he could only pull his most guilty looking face back as the door opened on screen and his character walked slowly through for the second sex scene of the episode. “Richard!”

“It’s not me! It’s David slash Dave, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Taron sat back as the episode ended and thrust his empty wine glass in Richard’s direction.

“Don’t get jealous.”

“Jealous!?” Taron replied as he watched the red wine swirl around in his glass as it was refilled.

“Because I got more than one sex scene with Keeley.”

“What’s there to be jealous of? You’ve not even taken your shirt off yet! I’ll take one bollock naked sex scene with you over two fully clothed ones any day of the week.”

“There’s still 4 more episodes to go…” Richard teased to wind Taron up further.

“Oh fuck that! Where’s Keeley now anyway, not sat on your sofa drinking wine with you, is she?”

“No, but I did ask.” Richard couldn’t help but smirk as the second part of his sentence played out in his mind. “Had to text you as a last minute back up plan when she couldn’t make it.”

“Oh you are totally asking for it tonight!”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah! Come on then.” Taron placed his glass down on the table and was quickly kneeling up as he moved in to kiss Richard roughly. His fingers ran across the stubble on Richard’s jaw as he held him in place but there were no protests coming back, only signs of encouragement as Richard lifted his hand to Taron’s arm to stop him from backing off too. The pent-up tension from watching Bodyguard was flooding out of Taron’s body as he felt Richard’s chest moving in to meet his own. He softened the kiss and let Richard take control, relishing in the slowed pace as he teased his tongue back and forth. Neither of them wanted things to break off just yet but they knew they needed to establish how far they wanted it to go. It had been a few months since their last shared night together at The Globes and although they’d established a deal back then, this was now happening outside of those circumstances. It was hardly regular, but often enough that something more was bound to happen eventually.

“Rich, can I ask you something?” Taron shook his head a little as he backed off.

“Sure.”

“When you said earlier that you’d thought about something happening between us, how far had your mind let it go?” Waiting for Richard to work out how to word his answer felt like an eternity for Taron. His eyes were glued to Richard’s face as he tried to unravel the small tells that Richard probably wanted to keep hidden.

“I don’t know… further than we have already?” He let his fingers glide through the small curls at the back of his head.

“Like what though?”

“Fingers? Tongues? I’m just a bit curious I guess…”

“Okay.” Taron smiled shyly.

“Okay?”

“Mmmm,” He moved back in to place a soft kiss to Richard’s open lips. “Maybe I’m curious too.”


	2. Part 2

The look held between the two men was full of fire and lust. It was like they were trying to read the ideas of what they wanted to do to each other without having to say them out loud and commit to any of it actually happening. Once it was out there, there was no going back. Yes, Richard had started it but he’d not been specific. He’d already got Taron here with a white lie, and despite him agreeing to being curious, Richard was still worried that coming across too dominating could end badly. He was holding back as he stared into Taron’s eyes and waited for him to make the next move.

“I think you should pause that.” Taron suggested as he let his eyes drop down Richard’s body and linger on his crotch. His fingers teased around the hem of Richard’s top and started to lift it to reveal the soft skin of his hips as Richard reached out for the remote.

“Do you want my sofa to get all the action again or?...”

“Or?” Taron questioned as he looked back to Richard’s face and then lifted his eyes to the ceiling as he thought about Richard’s bed above. “Or,” He agreed with a smirk. “This could get messy after all.”

“Oh god,” Richard swallowed hard. “Get up those stairs right now.”

“Yes Sir.” With the signature spring in his step, Taron jumped up from the sofa and pulled open the door which led to the stairs. He paused in the doorway as he looked back for Richard who still hadn’t moved and was sat admiring Taron’s eagerness with a look of disbelief. “You coming?” Taron asked deliberately as he started to open the top of his jeans.

“Oh fuck. Taron.”

“What?”

“The things I want to do to you.” His teeth clung to his lower lip as he raised to his feet and plunged his hand down the front of his jeans to touch himself. “This shouldn’t be so easy. We shouldn’t be able to get away with it.”

“Oh but we can, and it’s fun, so come on.” Taron disappeared out the doorway and took the stairs two at a time up to Richard’s bedroom. It was as suspiciously tidy as the downstairs of his house but Taron didn’t hesitate in messing it up as he rushed down the buttons of his black shirt and dropped it to the floor just as Richard joined him.

There was a darker look in Richard’s eyes as he stepped in against Taron’s bare chest and started to kiss him roughly. His hand lowered to the crotch of Taron’s jeans and brushed over his semi before going back and getting a better feel. It got the response he wanted. An intake of breath and slight pause in the kiss as Taron got used to the feel of Richard’s hand upon him. His hands gripped tightly against the back of Richard’s top as he felt the warmth cupping his balls. Slowly he regained his composure and reconnected their lips in a series of teasing kisses before Richard made his first demand.

“Get naked.” He spoke softly as he held their faces together and toyed his fingers through the back of Taron’s hair, only letting go when he felt Taron’s hands tugging open his own jeans instead. He couldn’t help the laugh that tumbled from his lips as he stepped back and admired the cheekiness he’d seen so many times before from Taron. “Are you ever serious in the bedroom or does your girlfriend have to put up with this too?” He sniggered.

“Ouch!” Taron placed his hand to his chest as he acted hurt but couldn’t hold back his smile as he joined Richard in lowering his jeans and boxers down his thighs. “This is pretty normal for me, well except for you not being my girlfriend, but if you want me to be serious and quieter, then direct away. I can take it.”

“I never said anything about being quiet,” Richard smirked. “I want to hear exactly how it feels when I put my fingers in you.”

“Wow.”

“Don’t look so surprised. Your cock twitched when I said that so I clearly stirred up something that felt good.”

A blush rose quickly to Taron’s cheeks as he looked down at his hardening cock and took it in the palm of his hand. He’d just started to stroke himself up further when Richard’s hand wrapped around his own and firmly guided his movements.

“You can stop me at any time.” Richard spoke softly before placing a gentle kiss to Taron’s cheek.

“I’d not thought about being on this end of things before, but weirdly I quite like the idea.” Their eyes met again as Taron looked back to Richard with total trust.

“Let’s hope you like the real thing even more because I’ve thought of little else all week.” Taron responded with a heavy kiss as he loosened his grip of himself and let Richard take over completely whilst he backed them towards the bed. The covers were soft beneath him as he fell back and brought Richard down on top of him, breaking the kiss apart for only a second before the lust took over. Hands traced over bare skin, warming and teasing as they moved from arse and thighs to neck and shoulders. The foreplay was no longer tentative between them, purely enjoyable and Taron didn’t hold back as he started to vocalise his pleasure with soft moans.

“Let me feel you?” He requested between their breathy kisses before reaching down and finding Richard’s hard length rubbing up against his own. “Fuck you’re so hard.” He mumbled back to Richard’s lips as he received a strong kiss of appreciation at his move. He pumped faster around the head and had Richard closing his eyes and groaning out with bliss.

“Taron-T, please.” Richard stuttered out as he shook his head slightly and regained focus. “Get on all fours before I lose it.”

“I’m liking these demands.” Taron obliged as Richard moved off him and grabbed the lube from beside his bed. He added a small amount to the end of his finger, noting the way Taron was looking back over his shoulder with intrigue. With his other hand he started to stoke over Taron’s arse, gently teasing him apart further to let the cooler air meet his sensitive skin. He drew a slow circle around Taron’s rim with the lube and kept the motion going, fixated on his own act and the way it felt to finally be living out the desires that had crept into his mind over the past few months.

“Tell me how it feels.”

“I don’t know, a bit… a bit strange? Not bad though.”

“How about now?” Richard asked as he moved his other hand down to tease Taron’s balls between his fingertips at the same time.

“Oh shit.” Taron let out a groan and the way his shoulder blades moved as he enjoyed the sensation caught Richard’s eye. He wanted to be able to take things slow and remember every detail but the way Taron looked spread out across his bed, groaning at his touch, was pushing Richard closer to the edge than he wanted to be. The lube had been dropped close by so he gave Taron a moment to compose himself as he slicked up his fingers.

“Sure you want this?”

“Do you want to do it?” Taron asked back as he knelt up and leant back into Richard’s chest.

“Fuck. So much more than I thought I did.”

“Then I want you to do it.” He turned his face in to kiss Richard’s stubbly jaw.

“You like knowing how much I get off on this?”

“Mmm, makes me feel sexy.”

“You’re so sexy, especially from behind. I can’t wait to cum all over your arse.”

“I’m ready.” Taron received a final kiss to the lips from Richard before he was pushed back down to the bed. Richard started with a single finger, slowing pushing up into Taron and feeling how tight he was. It was everything Richard had imagined and more. As Taron dropped his forehead to the bed Richard waited for him to relax again before pushing in deeper.

“You good?”

“Fuck.” Taron only swore back so Richard pulled out and it was then that he heard the moan he was after. “My god, Rich!” He sighed. “I did not think I was going to get off on that, but _fuck!_ ”

With a top-up of lube, Richard went in again, lowering his finger down to Taron’s prostate and as he slowly started to fuck him. Before long one finger was upped to two and Richard had started to rub his rock-hard length against the back of Taron’s thigh. Swears dripped freely from Taron’s lips as he fought his mind around the new sensation and source of pleasure. He had pre-cum dripping from his length to the covers below, but he wanted to test his own limits and see what was possible. He wanted to hold out and let Richard finish first and from the sounds of things that wasn’t going to take long.

“Taron, fuck. You’re so tight and warm, jesus.” Richard’s free hand roamed around Taron’s cheeks and down to his inner thighs before he started to guide his length up and under Taron’s balls. “I’m gonna cum all over you and watch it drip down to your balls.”

“Oh fuck yes.” Taron cried back as he clenched his fits into the sheets beneath him. Longer, harder strokes from Richard’s fingers had him weakening and breathing heavily. “Rich, I’m there. Shit. Shit. Come on.”

“Fuck!” Richard replied as he pulled out instantly and shot his own load at Taron’s words, covering his arse hole with an impressive volume. It took a single touch for Taron to join in, pumping his shaft up once and releasing down to the covers below with a deep groan of satisfaction.

“Fucking hell, you can do that again.” Taron sighed as he reached back and felt the mess Richard had made over him.

“I’m glad you said that, because that was way too hot to be a one off.” Before Taron could get a look at him in his sweaty post-sex state, Richard had left to quickly grab a towel from the bathroom so he could clean them both up. He threw it to one side after and then passed Taron his boxers from the floor as he joined him back on the bed.

“Nah, fuck em.” Taron laughed as he threw them over Richard and back to the floor below. “I know you prefer me naked now anyway.”

“I also prefer a tidy floor but clearly I can’t have both tonight.”

“Your house is way too tidy.”

“Got to keep on top of it when I’ve got estate agents coming in to show people around.”

“Shit, yeah. I keep forgetting you’re moving to LA. Sad times.” Taron wriggled in closer to Richard and then let his head rest against his chest. “Throws a bit of a spanner in the works with all this too.”

“It’s not like you’re never out there and I’ll never be back here, we’ll still see each other.” Richard replied as his arm snaked naturally over Taron’s shoulder and down to his chest.

“True, and you know my back door is always open for you, Madden.” Taron sniggered at his own joke and beamed as he heard Richard laughing too.

“Naughty.”

“You love it!”

“I do, I really do.” Richard placed a gentle kiss to the top of Taron’s head. 


End file.
